Grave Accidente
by Srta Infernal
Summary: ¿Qué dirías, si a causa de tu amigo estas atrapado en una dimensión distinta? ¿en realidad era otra dimensión, o otro lugar? ¿donde estaban su amado Black Hat, 5.0.5 y el nerd? A causa de un accidente el Dr. Flug envía a demencia a otra dimensión, de la cual los miembros de Black Hat Corporation están obligados a buscarla por razones graves.


Hola!! Soy Srta_Infernal

Les traigo esta historia de Villanos, los conozco hace poco y estoy completamente enamorada, me gusta mucho Black Hat con Demencia. Ahora soy escritora de este bello Shipp, claro sin abandonar los demás, pero estoy inspirada en esto! Espero les guste este primer capítulo.

— ¡Demencia!

Grita un joven con una bolsa en la cabeza -de la cual resaltan sólo sus lentes- intentando controlar a la chica de cabellos bi-color en fucsia su fleco y verde manzana el resto del cabello, la joven causaba desastres en la ciudad de Truzac (inventada por mi) en la cual están en búsqueda de un héroe revoltoso, la niña-lagarto se aseguraba de llamar la atención del héroe corriendo como lagartija y incendiando cosas. Sin embargo cierto héroe no aparecía, parecía que lo habían borrado de la tierra.

— ¡¡APARECE DE UNA VEZ CUCARACHA!!

Grita desesperada la chica, se estaba aburriendo de la ciudad, de esos gritos y lamentos, quería diversión y su mejor entretenimiento es golpear y acabar con los héroes sin mencionar que eran un platillo delicioso a su paladar. Sensillamente ella no quería asistir a esa misión pero al ser la más "letal"; black Hat le ordenó a ir, mientras que 5.0.5 y Flug estaban ocultos en un callejón queriendo que la lagartija se tranquilice.

— Estoy harta.

Murmuró sentándose en el suelo.

— ¡Demencia! Te dije que...

Es interrumpido por su propia mente junto el recuerdo de las órdenes que dio.

— Demencia, tu buscaras la atención del héroe mientras que yo y 5.0.5 lo inmovilizarenos y al final deberemos entregárselo al cliente.

— así, si es cierto.

Respondió rascando su bolsa de papel, mientras que el oso azul ruge adorable.

— Flug, él no vendrá.

Bufo la bi-color re-acostandose en la acera, ya en las calles no pasaba ni una mosca, el Dr bufa igual y emprende su viaje a la nave en forma de sombrero.

—Vámonos pachonchito, Demencia.

Como una lagartija corrió en cuatro patas al lado del científico y el adorable oso, no pudieron cumplir su misión pero no fue culpa de ellos, era del objetivo al no aparecer. Ya cerca del trasporte, Demencia camina en cuatro patas por una pared, de un momento a otro un cuerpo grande y musculoso golpeó a la chica-lagarto, con tal fuerza que ella esta entre escombros gracias a que por la fuerza del golpe traspaso el edificio entero, el héroe mira a la chica quien gruñe e intenta levantarse sin éxito al sentir el pie del sujeto sobre su pecho manteniéndola en el suelo.

— Ya te divertirte mucho.

La mirada penetrante sel musculoso podía parecer que vagaba en la vida de la chica.

— ¡Alejate de ella!

Flug apuntó con una pistola al héroe, inventó de él, y detrás del Dr esta 5.0.5 con expresión preocupada.

Demencia apenas logra abrir los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, mira al Dr Flug. Con todas sus fuerzas ella sujeta el pie de su agresor, ella sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.

—Te jodiste gusano.

— ¿Para quién trabajas?

Pregunto sin inmutarse por el arma-rayo con el cual el Dr lo apuntaba, Flug temblaba de nervioso con el dedo en el gatillo. 5.0.5 tiembla detrás del ser que podía llamarse padre, una de sus amigas estaba en el suelo con lágrimas, sufriendo por la presión que le era aplicado en el pecho.

— Te lo advertí.

El nerd precioso el gatillo, un fuerte rayo salió del arma queriendo impactar en el héroe pero una energía impenetrable cubrió el cuerpo del objetivo. Demencia aprovechando el descuido del hombre, se liberó y con sus letales dientes muerde al hombre logrando arrancarle un trozo de carne de su pierna gracias a que el campo no lo cubría completamente, salió huyendo lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo en ese momento. Flug y "su hijo" corrieron al igual que la chica a la nave, entraron y allí activo un nuevo campo de invisibilidad para que él héroe no les siguiese, el científico se giró al trozo del héroe en el suelo en un leve charco de sangre, y a pocos centímetros la niña-lagarto en el suelo con sangre en sus labios.

— Rawgg

Rugio el adorable oso azul levantando a la inconsciente chica.

— Esto es más de lo que nosotros podemos hacer, Demencia fue derrotada de un sólo golpe.

Murmuraba el joven para sí mismo.

— Demencia, ¿derrotada?

La ronca y tenebrosa voz del líder de la Organización en forma de sorpresa y burla resuena en el holograma de la nave, seguido de una fuerte carcajada diabólica que hizo hacer algo de interferencia en la pantalla de holograma.

— Jefecito.

Menciona temblando y sudando, su jefe le mostraba una gran sonrisa que se desfigurada hasta una mueca malhumorado.

— Rawgg...

Llegó 5.0.5 con la chica en brazos, Black Hat la vio como nunca antes, tan quieta, tranquila y demasiado lastimada.

— Demencia... ¡¡SON UNOS MALDITOS INUTILES!! Vengan antes de que los valla a buscar yo.

Hablo molesto en gritos tenebrosos, sin embargo la chica abrió un poco los ojos y susurra.

— Hola... guapo...

Continuará.

840 palabras.

Poco pero espero sea un gran comienzo.


End file.
